Teleportal
"This also took quite some time, but eventually we learned what the leader of The Network likes to call himself, Teleportal."--Eev Eet Teleportal is the founder and leader of a criminal organization called "The Network." History Pre-Roleplay History: Not much of Teleportal's past is unknown, but it has been discovered that he was once a scientist working for Defense Co. He was trying to create the perfect transportation by combining portals and teleportation and thus called it teleportals. However, upon completing the device to generate these teleportal energies, something went wrong and the machine exploded. The explosion turned the scientist and the clothes he was wearing into solid teleportal energies and also caused his personal laboratory to hover several miles off the ground. Though Eev Eet has stated that this explosion did not turn Teleportal evil. He then transformed his laboratory into a metal flying fortress and began observing different universes. Rolplay History: Teleportal brought the Master of Disasters, Eev Eet, Devastator, and Tri-Shot to his fortress and brainwashed/reprogrammed them. He then sent them off to do seemingly random crimes. Teleportal later brought Drome and Pollusix to Astor City as well, though he didn't attempt to brainwash them. Teleportal's first appearance outside of his fortress was when he confronted Drome in Ghost's hideout for disobeying him. He then later appeared at the Ultra Agents' HQ when the Reclaimers attacked it. Though he quickly left as he didn't find what he was looking for. When Tenebrae appeared in Uptown, Teleportal went to confront him and showed for a short time what he looked liked underneath his hood. Later, Teleportal sent all members of the Network, except for Kidtention and Pepper, back to their home dimensions under his total control. Appearance Teleportal's clothes absorb light, thus he is constantly covered in darkness. In brighter light, he looks like a Ring Wraith from Lord of the Ring, covered with a black cloak, hood, clothes, and gloves. His real appearance looks similar to a Mythrian from Lego Universe, but without the light chest circle and is colored more like the portal in Lego Racers 2 that one use to get to Xalax. Personality Teleportal's personality is largely unknown for the time being. However it has been shown that he is secretive, untrusting, and abusive. Powers and Abilities Teleportal can create portals to see into other dimensions or places within the Ultra Agents world. Though he can't actually travel through these portal and can only teleportal others from different universes to his universe or to another universe. Though he has difficulty teleportaling or use portals to transport people outside of his secret base. He himself can only teleportal short distances. Due to his energy based body, Teleportal is very strong, strong enough to physically beat all the members of the Network single handedly. According to Eev Eet, Teleportal's power relies on how far he is from the initial explosion that transformed him, which is why he rarely ventures from his base. Teleportals "You see, teleportals combine the aspects of both teleportation and dimensional portal travel. While teleportation is instant and can't be easily followed, it is dangerous as one can accidently teleport into something solid and then it's game over. Dimensional portals are safer, but can be easily followed and can result in the chance of ending up in a different universe. So, in order to eliminate those weakness, this employee created teleportals. They can't be followed as the portal energies only form around the person or thing being transported and travel almost instantly to the location you want to end up at. Though you actually get to see if the place you'll end up has an empty space for you to appear end, eliminating the chance of accidently teleporting into something. Think of it like running extremely fast with a sphere around you that allow you to phase through any obstacles until you reach your destination and leave the sphere. Almost like warping."--Eev Eet's explanation of Teleportals. Trivia * Teleportal is ironically very similar to the canon Antimatter, despite being created before we knew of Antimatter's existence. * In real life, ajtazt sometimes accidentally calls Antimatter Teleportal. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Networkers